


Unsure

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mates, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, Stiles has someone on Valentine's Day--and he'd rather be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting--Olympics have eaten my brain and filled my waking hours. Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "Valentine's Day", you didn't really expect me to write fluff, right? *g*

When Stiles gets back from school, the apartment is empty. Maybe there's a note somewhere, but he doesn't care to look for it. Peter not being here is a relief. Where he is doesn't matter. He's not here.

Digging a large Reeses out of his backpack, he plops down on the couch and crams the candy into his mouth as quickly as he can. Damn, it tastes so good, and since lunch didn't stay down, he's hungry and not looking forward to dinner. Peter inevitably cooks something both healthy and bland. 

Stiles would kill for a double barbeque bacon cheeseburger about now.

Stomach gurgling, he licks his fingers clean of chocolate, then stuffs the wrapper into his bag, where a dirty lacrosse jersey will hide the scent until he can throw it away the next day. The couch is comfy, but he forces himself up and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

As he exits the bathroom, the front door opens, and he tries not to feel guilty about the illicit snack nor relieved that he wasn't caught with it.

Peter's in the kitchen, unloading groceries, and Stiles stands on the other side of the bar, watching him. It's been a few weeks since he moved in and he still doesn't feel at home here, doesn't know what to do with any free time. Should he offer to help? Go do his homework? It was so much easier before, when they'd see each other at Pack meetings and planning sessions and to fuck.

Now, when Stiles isn't in school, they're almost always together.

"How was school?" Peter continues to put away groceries--lots of fresh fruit and vegetables, whole grains, fish and chicken--and Stiles wishes there was a cheesecake in there.

He's been craving cheesecake.

Instead of voicing that, he gives a bland description of his day, bypassing all the time he spent annoyed by his friends and fellow classmates celebrating Valentine's Day with their significant others. 

Hell, even prickly Cora got a mystery rose.

Lydia got over a dozen from past suitors.

Stiles, of course, got none. He'd brushed off Scott's attempts at commiseration, though he did wonder who gave Scott one. He and Allison were just uncomfortable friends most of the time now.

And then there were the locker doors decorated with hearts and streamers and candy and talk of the dance this weekend and, just...blech.

He stops babbling about the history paper that's due next week when Peter places a small, flat package in front of him. It's wrapped in red and white striped paper with a red bow.

Stiles' first thought is, 'you've got to be kidding me', but he just shrugs when Peter wishes him Happy Valentine's Day, and tears into the wrapping.

It's not a surprise that it's not candy, but it is the latest Call of Duty game he's been wanting since it came out. Looking up at Peter, he see's the hesitant look on his face, a look that's very atypical for him.

"Is it the one you wanted?"

"Yeah, thanks." He knows he sounds less than grateful, but he doesn't know how to show anything else to his unwanted mate, even though he is happy to have the game--all the local stores were sold out within hours and, now that he's not living with his dad, he feels wrong to use his Amazon account to order things. One of the last things he wants to do is ask Peter for a credit card--the Alpha already pays for all his living expenses, including lunch money and gas for his jeep.

As he nods, Peter's face returns to normal, then he turns back to the refrigerator. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour if you want to play it for awhile."

Stiles is off the stool in a flash, heading for the massive HD television and his Xbox. Something to do to occupy his mind that isn't homework or thoughts of his friends celebrating Valentine's Day with the ones they love.

It's not like he ever had anyone to celebrate the holiday with before outside of Scott--since reaching puberty they've spent the evening playing video games, eating bags of candy and ignoring the fact that they didn't have girlfriends and weren't going to the dance. It didn't matter because they both knew they would have girlfriends, wives, heck even boyfriends maybe--Stiles figured out he was flexible that way the summer before--in the future.

But, now, mated to Peter for the rest of his life, Stiles is never going to have love.

Swallowing down his bitterness, Stiles immerses himself in the game. He'll live with it--what other choice does he have?

After a dinner of pasta primavera which actually tastes pretty good and not too bland, Peter places a small plate in front of Stiles.

It's a tiny sliver of cheesecake.

Their eyes meet and Stiles feels himself flush beneath the strangely warm look of his mate--it's not a 'let's have sex' look or that fondly annoyed look he sometimes gets. It has some kind of real emotion behind it, some kind of caring, which is seeping through their mate bond. Swallowing hard against it, needing to hold onto his resentment, Stiles mutters 'thanks' and digs into the cake.

When he looks up again, licking his lips free of crumbs, Peter's eyes have gone cool, normal, and the connection has fallen dormant.

Good. He can't...nothing real, nothing complex. Peter's using him as an incubator for power--that's truth. Stiles has to hold onto that. Anything else is too painful.

If this is the best Valentine's Day will ever be for him, he'll live with that, too.

End


End file.
